


【95s x 你】西装与你

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo





	【95s x 你】西装与你

-崔胜澈ver.

今天他生日。  
早早地把蛋糕取回家，插上有点花俏的蜡烛。还特地穿上他说最喜欢的蓝色丝缎连衣裙。  
“为什么还没回来…？”无聊的我打着游戏。

—话音刚落，就传来开门的声音。  
—可是为什么，没有脚步声，净是门锁咔哒的声音？

我好奇地打开门。

—迎接我的是眯着眼睛，身上缠绕着酒气的崔先生。

“这么醉成这样？”这句话到嘴边，我又吞了下去。

我先生这套衣服现在看起来，可以说是非常衣冠不整了。

—明明穿着衬衫，领子一颗扣子都没扣。  
—藏蓝色的绒面西装染着酒气，还有我早上给他喷的香水。

他一把揽过我的腰。  
嘴唇一点点蹭着我有点发烫的脸颊。

“…宝贝，你看…早上你给我喷的香水还在呢……

能不能原谅我喝了那么多酒…？”

—酒气，也一缕缕地缠绕着我。

-尹净汉ver.

我先生今晚说要让我跟他去参加一个舞会。

“净汉尼！你说这舞会是不是跟童话书里面那样的？”  
“净汉尼！我那天要穿什么？”

我真的问题太多了，先生都说我上辈子一定是一本《十万个为什么》。

—行吧。  
—我提早了两天就已经选好了裙子还有小饰品。  
—每日每日都在翘首盼望。

当日下午，先生看着我兴致勃勃换上了小裙子。  
他为我系好腰带，笑着向我伸出手。我笑着挽上他的手，幸福地像个公主。

—穹顶极高的大厅里人声鼎沸，由无数枚水晶球组成的吊灯在闪烁。

先生牵着我的手，向我微微弯下腰。

“虽然一切都跟童话里面一样，不一样的是  
这里有牵着我，眼睛里星光闪烁的你。“

—我的红裙与他的酒红西装。  
—他胸口的红玫瑰和我手上的红宝石戒指。  
—我脸上的红晕和心脏跳动的速度都由于他。  
—真好。

-洪知秀ver.

别的女孩子都喜欢男友衬衫，我就不一样了。  
我喜欢男友西装。

“…你能不能不要老穿着我的西装外套啊babe？”

我用行动证明我不想还给他这件事。

洪先生已经做好了出门工作的一切准备。

—熨得一丝不苟的白衬衫。  
—姜黄色条纹的领带工整地打着温莎结。  
—公文包也放在旁边。

如果说有那么一点不协调，那一定是他衬衫袖子上的小熊扣子。

洪先生表示其实已经习惯了，他静静地看着我抱着他的电脑，穿着他的外套。

“…！”

先生一把把我抱起来，西装袖子盖过了我的手背。  
我就那样挂在他身上，被他抱着走向大门。

—披散的头发有点凌乱地挂在他的肩膀上。  
—别着刘海的一字夹也松散的扣着。

“你要是不给我，那就一起跟我出门怎么样，夫人？”

—感觉到脸上的温度急速攀升。  
—没等我反应过来，他低下头，轻轻的咬了我的上唇。

—那不然，一起出门吧？


End file.
